


Precious

by Who_First



Series: My Little Doll [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Ninja, and nude fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's almost gotten used to taking care of his little brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

Jason blinked, tears mixing in unnoticed with the shower drops, as he dropped his chin against the dark head. Tim didn’t notice any salty drops, he didn’t notice anything anymore, that might have dripped into his soaked hair.

Twisting, Tim was pulled further under the downpour of drops, as the soap washed away. Jason had learned the hard way not to keep Tim touching any liquid longer than necessary. Not when screaming would come.

“Come on baby bird.” Jason shut the water off, gently pulling the stiff form of his baby brother out of the tub. 

Jason walked easily out of the bathroom, Tim trailing as silently as possible on his broken feet, both men ignoring the dirty clothing scattered across the floor. They were alone in the apartment, no one was around to care if anyone walked around naked. 

And Tim might be Jason’s little brother, _really good looking_ little brother sure, but after having to help him shower the first few times... Or months. Just seeing Tim naked was so much easier than having to wash him. Now Jason just need to direct him mostly.

It was really awkward getting hot and hard when he was washing his catatonic brother.

Tim hung in the middle of the little room, dripping awkwardly, as Jason dried himself off and went to grab the sweat pants draped over the couch. 

Which was when the ninjas knocked down his door.

Maybe if he lived through this, Jason could laugh about it later.

The door blew apart, dark clad minions spilling through with swords, Jason already reacting to the threat. One hand wrapped around Tim’s waist, dragging him away from the wall by the couch, shoving the young man into the wall twisting to kick the closet ninja away from them.

The towels was twirled as Jason jumped backwards, catching the end and whipping it at the ninjas. One ninja was whipped aside at the snap to his face, staggering and falling to one knee, hand up and grabbing as the towel was whipped around again.

Jason released as the ninja tugged, letting the man fall backwards, and ducking another blow. Kept ducking and knocking the blows aside as they came. Each chop and kick still hitting hard as he used his forearms to block the blows and shove back.

One of the ninjas, one of the smarter ones obviously, dived under his kick, daggers in hand and slicing at Jason’s exposed flesh and dangly bits. Only years of living and competing against Dick had Jason saving his own dick, and twisting out of the way in time. And still the knife dig into the highest layer of skin inside his thigh.

A high wine dragged his attention around, spinning the next kick to drive the closest men away as he turned, seeing the suicidal idiot trying to drag Tim away from the wall. Twisting back, Jason avoided the next stabbing knife thrust, waiting the half second for the arm to overextend, elbow crashing down onto bone, grinning at the heavy breaking noise. The ninja was kicked away, knife torn away from the suddenly limp grasp, still twisting and throwing his hole body forwards.

The ninja smashed into the wall over Tim, screaming as the knife stabbed into the side of his neck and pinning him to the wall. Growling, Jason jerked the knife, pulling and yanking until the blade struck bone, and the scream died in a wet gurgle. 

Another twist, Jason kicking into the chest of the closest man and sending him staggering away, continuing with the knife to slash and push away the sword going for his head.

More ninjas scurried into the room like giant rats, before the flash of gold and green distracted Jason, the next sword swing skidding lightly along his pectorals before sinking into his left shoulder. 

A choked off noise, pain, anger, and desperation cutting off as Jason rolled away. Blood trailing behind him as he moved. Pain was trying to tear through his body, nothing compared to the pain of watching his own death counting down, or the horror of waking up drowning. 

“Oh my poor Doll. What has he done to you?” 

Ra’s voice was so soft, like poison, as it slid through the room.

Jason avoided the swing to his face, forced back a second later by the kick from the ninja behind the swordsman. Jason flipped backwards, landing awkwardly and hissing as things started tearing.

And Ra’s was standing over Tim with mock _pity_ on his face.

Jason shoved forwards, ignoring the pain erupting along his ribs from a half avoided blow, shoving through the ninja minions like a linebacker as he dived at the ancient assassin. 

Ra’s smirked, gliding backwards, at the first desperate lunge. The evil smirk was spreading across his face like an oil spill. Slick and disturbing as it moved. 

“You look surprised _Todd_. Were you honestly expecting to escape freely with my Doll?” Ra’s sniffed and waved, ninjas lingering away as Ra’s easily avoided the desperate swings. “I did expect you to be somewhat surprised, but not nearly so undone. Did Wayne teach you nothing?”

Jason fell to his knees, blood and water dripping down his nude form, seeming to gasp for air as Ra’s stalked around him. He fell more, limp against the floor, _this would be so fucking easier with any fucking gear_ , body shaking as Ra’s stepped forward to speak closer, not bothering to kick the loosely held knife away.

Just stood like the monster he was, over looking his prey, and smirking. 

“I am almost ashamed of how easy this was.” Ra’s sighed theatrically, one arm brushing aside his cloak, revealing his own sword. “However, my Doll will  protected better in the future, so perhaps this distraction has served some purpose.”

Jason sneered into the floor, teeth bared, muscles tensing as Ra’s turned toward Tim’s quivering, silent, form. Turned and left himself wide open for anyone with half a brain.

Up and moving before the ninjas could shout in warning, Ra’s still managed to turn as Jason collided with the ancient zombie fucker, sending them both sideways away from Tim.

Teeth sank through the heavy fabric, snapping at Ra’s throat, the knife tearing through clothing before sliding into skin like it was melted butter. Fingers tore at the surprised face, teeth still snapping, ripping the knife into the older delicate skin.

Blood splashed into Jason’s face, hot and sweet copper, cascading down his face and chest like his shower had ages ago. The surprised look was frozen on Ra’s face as Jason continued ripping at all the exposed flesh he could get to.

And still the hate and blood flowed.

Hands grabbed at his arms, legs, every part they could reach. Tearing Jason away from the Demon, blood still splashing across the floor in lovely designs of bloody flowers. And that was going to stain the floor.

Ra’s fell under Jason’s savage thrust. Blood arcing through the air in high speed as the artery gushed through the new opening, even around the thick knife. The Demon’s Head staggering backwards, strength failing, falling to the floor with the shocked look still spread across his face.

The ninjas were on Jason almost immediately, beating to him to the floor and holding him down, kicks and punches raining down on his unprotected sides. A knee collided with his back, straight into Jason’s kidney, sending him to the floor for real this time. More men pouncing on his back, holding him down, trapping Jason in place as he howled. 

Ra’s gasped, blood soaking as it pooled out around his body, one hand clenched against the wood floor as the other scrabbled against his chest and the knife hilt.  He glared at Jason, hissing out Arabic, still grasping at the knife. 

Tim finally moved then, at the lingering Arabic, away from the wall where Jason had shoved him down. The lanky, too skinny, form unwinding from the crouch like a dancer and walking gracefully over. 

That was something Jason truly hated Ra’s for, he knew what Tim’s feet had to feel like when he walked, and still he glided across the floor like a dancer. Totally lost to whatever world Tim hid himself away in, eyes and the scar across his chest starting to glow with the unholy green light Jason remembered from his darkest nightmares. 

Nightmares worse than realizing he was going to day alone.

“My little Doll.” 

Jason smirked at the blood drops at the corner of Ra’s mouth. 

Tim stuttered, despair tearing across his face as he bent down besides Ra’s. 

“Leave him alone!” Jason struggled, gasping as another kick to his jaw.

“No.” Ra’s pulled the knife out of his chest, more blood pulsing around the open wound, holding it in a shaking hand to Tim.

The smaller hand took the knife, not shaking at all, bringing it against his wrist and slashing deeply. Splitting the skin open from elbow down to his wrist. 

“No! Tim!” Jason pulled, feeling his shoulder pop out of place against the force, screaming as he watched the flood of red.

And green.

He stopped, pain a distance bitch like the ninjas behind him, and watched in shock and dawning horror. Small splashes of green winding along the flowing red. 

The blood ran steadily down Tim’s arm, deep red almost black, and the drips falling to the open wound in Ra’s chest. Green swirls ran through the red, only a few at first, then the blood giving way to the strange green.

The _pit_.

 _The goddamned motherfucking_ pit.

Jason couldn’t breathe as the green death, _life_ , flowed out of the wound and into Ra’s. Tim’s already pale skin was turning ghostly, letting Jason see the green glow taking over his veins beneath his skin, and his eyes were rolling back into his head as he started shaking.

A high keen escaped the bloodless mouth, teeth chattering, and shivering as more of the eerie _not_ blood fell.

Ra’s moved, dragging Jason’s attention back to the insane zombie, who should have been finally dead by now. 

And he was getting up like nothing had happened. Like Jason hadn’t just stabbed a knife through his chest and twisted. 

The blood soaked rich clothing fell away from the mortal wound, letting Jason see the last green sparks of glowing blood sink into new looking flesh. 

 _The Lazarus Pit_. 

Ra’s had turned Tim into a walking Lazarus Pit. 

Tim fell, crashing against Ra’s feet, the green bubbling liquid scabbing over his blood and sealing the wound tearing down his arm. Leaving the young man panting against Ra’s feet in exhaustion. Ra’s nudged him over, fully onto his back, letting Tim’s chest rise a bit easier.

Jason still watched in horror as Tim’s blue eyes fell on his.

“Jason?” The voice was hoarse, _hah_ like he hadn’t talked in months, broken sounding as the word left his chapped lips. 

Still held back by the ninjas, Jason watched as Tim’s glowing blue eyes returned to almost normal. Almost like what his eyes used to look like. Not that Jason had spent that much time staring into the pretty eyes. He just noticed things like that.

Confusion was obvious in Tim’s exhausted features, exhaustion and pain, and Ra’s grip wrapped around Tim’s arm, dragging him upwards to collapse into the Demon’s Head’s side. Blue eyes stuttered, blinking heavily, as Tim leaned into Ra’s.

“Tim.”

“What...are...” Tim shook his head slightly as he gazed at Jason. “Why are-”

“I do believe we have made our point.” Ra’s spoke over Tim’s weak voice easily. “Alas, now it is time for us to take our leave. Come along Timothy, and do say goodbye to Mister Todd. I foresee this being the last time you see him.” 

Tim twisted, Ra’s gently turning him around and leading the young man to the apartments’ exit, still trying to look back at Jason.

“Wait... Jason?!”

“Timothy. I do insist.” Ra’s wrapped his stained cloak around Tim’s naked body. “We have a long flight ahead of us.”

“Tim! Fucking let-”

Boots and fists came down hard, blocking off the rest of Jason’s desperate shout, Tim looking on in confused horror while Ra’s dragged him out the door.

Jason coughed, bones breaking under the blows, left to watch as his little brother was taken away by the monster that turned him into a toy.

_“Tim..._


End file.
